


[合奏/狮心]无声的残喘

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 清水，无左右，时间点在两人毕业一年后的返礼祭，第一人称泉视角人生首篇同人文求包容，没有什么特殊题材单纯是想和大家重回看完追忆的那股汹涌激动中。





	[合奏/狮心]无声的残喘

“你的声音很漂亮呢！”  
曾经，那名少年用愉悦，却令人火大的声音对他笑道，他还记得那是这家伙第一次正眼看他，碧绿熤熤生辉的眼珠，就像那双纤细却生着笔茧的手所谱出的乐曲一样，令人晕眩。  
然而，那是很久，却又彷佛一夜之间便被全数摧毁的事了。  
他坐在那架有些斑驳却保持得很好的古典钢琴旁，伸手轻轻地按了个白键—G大调的音阶回荡在冬季末冷冽的空气里，那曾是他的王所说过的，最适合他们团体的声音。  
然而，那也是沉淀在记忆底部，被许多尘埃掩埋的过往了。  
在他移动向下一个键之前，一直蜷缩在钢琴脚边的一坨物体听到琴声窜动了下，露出布料间一头犹如夕阳余晖的乱发。  
看起来比实际年龄还要纤弱的少年朝坐在钢琴椅上的他眨了眨翠绿色的眼瞳，缩在那团颜色暗沉的毛毯里，张嘴发出不成调的轻喘。  
钢琴座上的人立刻站起来又跪回地上平视对方：  
“怎么了？你想要纸吗？还是要笔？”那头蓬乱而张狂的银色发丝在少年面前晃动，他已经很久不曾造访这里了，自从如同处刑的演出过后，他们的一切就像回荡的So音永远消逝。  
他开始环顾这间冷清的房子，想寻找任何能让少年写下想法的东西，但那人，那个曾让他气到发狂，让他消耗了毕生容忍力的家伙只是用几乎听不清的沙哑声调，缩着好几天没有进食的身体在耳边残喘着：  
“…对不起，セ……”  
突然，他几乎是转身扑到了少年身上，死死地抱住那副随时可能倒下的身躯，他紧紧地，用尽了疲惫里残存的所有力气把那毛绒绒的头顶压在自己胸前，才能不让那难听的语调继续撕扯下去。  
他不敢去听，他不敢再听到那些彷佛在审判着彼此关系的声音。  
他的王，可能再也听不到那些灵魂的私语了。  
只剩下他像一把生锈的剑，守护着一座被敌人掏空的城堡。  
少年大概是被那双有力的手臂给闷坏了，先是虚弱的挣动几下，发现没有用之后，便从包裹身体的绒毯里伸出了手，一下一下地拍在比自己厚实许多的背上，然后一笔一笔地勾着指甲划动着。  
过了很久，他才发现那一道道的挑动是一串又一串杂乱无章的音符。  
没有人听得懂的，没有一点价值的谱曲。  
他更用力地箍住怀里的人，像是松手对方便会彻底死去似地，想要停下王机械似地，损坏掉的举动。  
但天才的手指没有如他所愿，依旧失去知觉似地，在深爱之人的怀抱里坚信不移地书写着。  
一笔一划，像是剜在他心脏上的利刃。  
对不起，对不起……  
※  
我拉着这家伙的脚踝开始一点一点，但确实有在前进地往外拖，这时一手紧抱着钢琴脚一手仍试图在地板上刻字的奇妙神物发出惨叫，更加用力揣着笔杆然后胡乱地蹬起双脚来。  
其中一脚直接踹进我的心窝，要知道这家伙自从毕业后好说歹说才总算是养到稍微能看的身材，这野生动物结实的一脚这回真的踹断我的理智—我放开了他的脚，伸手直接扯过他的连帽衣领继续向房间外拖。  
“啊啊啊！好痛啊濑名你这个暴徒！反对暴力！坚决反对暴力！”月永雷欧在和自家地板上亲密接触时吼了出来，朝拉着这坨烦人物体的人，也就是我，发出疯癫的抗议声道：“灵感都要消失了！就这样归于荒芜了啊！”  
“是谁说想要参加梦之咲的返礼祭来着？”看着这栋不起眼洋房的楼梯，我陷入思考一边给这个白痴回话，要不是某人在某天心血来潮，半夜像个神经病似地打爆了我的手机就只丢出一句“濑名，我们去梦之咲吧！那个叫返礼祭的东西让我涌现了超多妄想的啊！”，我会费尽了千辛万苦排开这天所有的工作，来这白痴家耗掉宝贵时间吗？  
“濑名真是急躁啊，”某人浑然不觉的皱起眉心回嘴，维持着被拉着领子的狼狈姿态又从不知道哪里生出一张纸继续涂写着：“以前那个温柔的你去哪了，这副慌张的丑态可是让我一点灵感都没有……”  
我错了，白痴是我才对。  
就在我打算直接把他从二楼像沙袋一样滚下去的时候，楼下靠近底端的房门之一打开了，看到那头同样发色的小脑袋小心翼翼地探出来时，我简直看见了希望的曙光。  
“哥哥？”琉可把房间门开了条缝倚在那里揉着眼睛，看起来刚睡醒的样子：“要回去学校了吗？”  
身后的那个蠢蛋在门打开的那一刻立刻挣脱牵制从地上爬了起来，用和刚刚有天壤之别的态度径自绕开我走下楼梯：“啊啊，不用担心哥哥喔，琉可再去多睡一点吧。”  
看着那副从来没在外人面前显露过的温和笑颜，一股烦躁驱使我在那个伪绅士的脚踝上狠狠地踹上一脚。  
月永趁着妹妹还在迷糊地打哈欠时瞟了我一眼，像某种凶猛动物幼稚地亮出一口利牙。  
“真好呢，可以参加返礼祭。”这时的琉可还浑然不觉地露出天真无邪的微笑，不得不承认这孩子和她兄长真的很相似，那种引人摧残的纯真。  
我深吸了口气把挡在走道上的那家伙推向门口，接着一面回头向小女孩喊道：“把妳哥借走一天啊，琉可。”  
“哈哈，”对方发出清脆的笑声挥着手：“如果是泉哥哥的话当然可以啦！”接下来却有些落寞地伏首，声音低了下来：“但是……一定要把哥哥带回来啊。”  
这句话让我心头一紧，许多晦暗的回忆涌了上来，就像无论再怎么努力想要驱逐，过去依旧蛰伏在原地，随时能够破坏我好不容易拾回的一点安慰。  
我盯着那双翠绿的瞳，不确定是在向谁保证。  
尽管音调微微颤抖，尽管感觉到喘不过气，我还是强迫自己承诺：  
“啊啊，会的，一定不会忘记的。”  
※  
“所以说～为什明明是我有驾照，却是濑名在开车呢？”  
在副驾上依旧不怎么安份的月永把怀里的猫举过头顶喃喃着，他不知道什么时候也把小约翰一起带上了，现在大概在生闷气地和猫对话。  
“不要把猫带到前座，还有，我完全不相信你烂透了的开车技术。”再过一个路口就到梦之咲了，我趁着红灯的空档一把拎过那人手里的虎斑猫，小心地扔到后座。  
那只和主人一样桀骜不驯的丑猫发出不满的嘶声，而我回头便看见被那白痴视若无赌的安全带时，顿时想杀人的心都有了。  
没有办法，我是一个完美主义者，我是一个，在失去了所有信仰，失去了追寻的王之后，变得神经质而疯癫的骑士。  
我不由分说按住胡乱挣动的月永，在剩下不到两百公尺的路程中为他系上那条可以保护他的安全带，才在梦之咲的大门口附近放他下车。  
下车处的围墙边站了一名学生，和我是同样模特儿出身，所以那人的外型也是没得挑剔的出众，只不过那副兼具时尚品味的脸蛋在凑上车窗时，一开口便瞬间破了功:  
“来得真晚啊，小泉，我还在想是不是你的小丰田在路上解体了呢~”鸣上岚穿着那件久违的深蓝和白色混搭的团体服，用着一贯令人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的黏腻腔调调侃道。  
我在他晃着身体走上前时反手锁上那辆经典国产车的车门，不甘示弱地挑高下巴:”不要给我的车起这种恶心的绰号，他跟我一样都算你的前辈啊!况且要不是－”  
“哎呀!真的是Leader来了呢!我本来听到的时候还不怎么相信的。”然而鸣上已经把注意力转到正把双手插在口袋里哈哈大笑着的月永身上，甚至用食指半开玩笑地戳了下那只野生动物的肩膀。  
“啊哈哈哈!又老了一岁了呢!有没有注意保养啊?鸣。”  
“开头就提到年龄是大忌呢，Leader，”鸣上有些无奈地发出娇嗔的叹息，而后有些伤脑筋地半扶着脸颊:”不过人家似乎不该叫Leader为Leader了，毕竟前辈们已经毕业了呢。”  
“称呼什么的无所谓吧，你只要记得我们是你的前辈就行了。”我忍不住出声打断他变得垂丧的语气，轻巧地转开话题:”说起来怎么只有你啊，睡间该不会又被留级了吧?这家伙打算读几年的梦之咲啊!”  
“啊啦，小泉说话还是一如既往的恶毒呢，难道这就是人气模特的专利吗?”艳丽的五官笑得瞇起，鸣上直接忽略了我的批评，说起来这名后辈不论是从前一起工作或是同在Knights时总是让人放不下心:”小凛月在舞台给小司司他们做最后的排练喔，毕竟这此的返礼对小司司来说可是花了很多心思准备的呢……”  
我们一行人走在熟悉的川廊上有一搭没一搭的聊着，这里丝毫没有一点改变，我们在这里追求梦想，耗费充满活力的青春，寻找能够符合我们灵魂的舞蹈以及歌唱。一直到三年级的学生毕业时，同一个团体的后辈们会为学长准备这几年所受到的照顾的回礼，这便是返礼祭。  
象征着偶像的成长，也许是梦碎，也或许是展翅。  
对我们Knights来说，大概也算是誓约的完成吧，对自己奉献给团体，那无私的日子。  
不过，我的誓约或许很早以前，早在三年级毕业以前，就已经被燃烧殆尽了也说不定。  
“啊哈哈哈！”紧贴在身侧的月永发出我大概永远无法理解却又习以为常的大笑：“小少爷……温室里的花朵也有这一天吗？果然很让人期待！决定了！如果他能给予我足够的妄想就认同他……欸，我好像之前也这么说过来着？！”  
“在『审判』时大闹一场的时候你就说过了吧，笨蛋。”我接过被他抱在怀里晃得头晕的可怜小约翰：“好好记住司君的名字啊，真是碍事。”  
“嘛嘛，这次的本质还是有点不同的吧，”同一个事务所的后辈，鸣上似乎很高兴看到我们两个人这样没什么意义的互动，愉快地笑着拨弄自己耳侧那发亮的女式耳扣：“返礼祭可是后辈精心为我们准备的礼物喔，用小司司的话来讲就是充满心意的present，就像是古典西方骑士的授剑典礼一样呢。”  
不知不觉已经来到礼堂外了，从建筑物里头传出麦克风又或是音响的噪声，不只是Knights,还有很多其他团体的后辈们，也选择在这一个特别的日子里倾诉谢意。  
这一天，就是三年级生送别青春的日子，被强迫这成熟地面对更加竞争而绚烂的舞台。虽然月永和我已经毕业，因为这位不可预测的王，我们错过了属于我们的那年返礼，但终究还是迎来了这一天。  
鸣上岚加快脚步和我们拉开了距离，他带着帅气的笑容回头望过来的时候，我觉得自己好像回到当初，失去了目标而变得歇斯底里的那段梦境里，他也是这样用笨拙却又温暖的方式把我死守着的，属于Kights的残骸一片片拼起来：“我们的末子啊，干劲十足的想要赢得王的认可喔！”  
他挥了挥手要我们在外面等待这场礼物（演唱会）的开始，自己大概是要和团体里的新人们会合：  
“好好注视着被磨练的更加锐利的剑吧～亲爱的前辈们！”  
※  
返礼祭吸引了比我想象中还要可观的人潮，虽然三年级的学生并不会上场，但是充满朝气的一二年级生令人眼睛一亮，完美的撑起了这规模不小的活动。  
大概是站得太久的缘故，等到Knights的成员登场时我的双脚有点麻，虽然不想因此而影响到明天的代言活动，但我还是不愿意挤到前面闹哄哄的座位区去，那家伙也意外地不再像个三岁小孩似地往舞台上窜，反常安份地待在我可以一把抓住他的地方。  
空旷的舞台用一半的探照灯微微打亮，在有些朦胧的准备光中我捕捉到了司君那头显眼的红发，他在台上谨慎地找定站位后才注意到几公尺外的我们，我看见他还未完全脱去青涩的脸庞，似乎差点就要张嘴喊着那些滑稽的敬语。  
我抬了抬尖削的下巴，用一贯挑剔而戏谑的眼神审视那孩子，满意地看见司有些傻气地摇着头，整理好思绪后把精神放回接下来的演出上。  
曾是Knights最保护的么子的他独自一人作为领舞站在这华丽又残酷的舞台上，却能够露出不逊色于任何一名偶像前辈的认真表情-  
我，应该是做对了吧，当初让这孩子加入了团体，因为我在司君身上看见了熟悉的架势。  
他是我们的储君，是Knights紧护在剑鞘下的希望。  
歌曲响起的时候，我放在护栏上的手指能轻易地辨认和跟上节奏，这首是我们最熟悉不过的曲子了，作为月永交给我们的「武器」，我，鸣上还有睡间不只一次用它在战场上拓展领土。但我也察觉到音符间细微的变奏，也许是出自哪位有才华的新人之手吧，虽然很不想承认我的音乐细胞天生的稀少，但乐曲里头原先剑拔弩张的狂妄被修饰的很好，即使是不同于那家伙的自傲，这段带有敬意的调节显然更加的吸引着观众。  
你也拥有自己的骑士了吧，司君，足以成为独当一面的国王了也说不定。  
“啊啊，真是狼狈呢，这种不成调的音乐。”身旁的那白痴突然抓准了其中一小段变奏说道，原先我以为他是在批判擅动了作品的新成员，但觉察到那语调里的一丝动摇，我怵地回头看向那位总是让我不断修改底线的王，看见了对方在霓虹里闪烁的两盏鲜绿。  
骤然间，我觉得这一年来自己一直保护着的东西，就快像当年的某一场对决上，隐隐崩塌。  
“果然，出走的，旧王的城堡，总是逃不过焕然一新的时候呢~”  
其实我已经不太听得到彼此的对话了，我就像个逃避的败走的骑士，再也受不了似地将双手按住那对渐渐失去了光芒的绿色眼珠。  
“你在干什么呢?濑名，躲猫猫你绝对不比我擅长的喔~”月永的声音在激昂的乐音里划过，他被我按住双眼，可能感到不安了吧，开始回到往常那般地，用嬉闹的方式对我撒娇。  
“那就不要看了。”我答非所问，更加用力地用掌心箍住对方。突然明白，感到不安的也许是我才对。  
“诶~我还没有找到灵感呢，这是要我自己妄想吗?”  
“不准看!”  
“我要看啦我要看啦!”  
“不可以!”  
难以置信的是，身为梦之咲强豪团体的前辈，我和这家伙在自家的演唱会上就像两个幼儿园的小鬼那样开始吵了起来。突然，我觉得手心一阵湿润，在震惊地以为是这野兽也终于知道掉眼泪这种损招时，刺痛感却让我痛嘶一声－  
这白痴竟然咬我!  
“哼哼，濑名长得很漂亮，没想到连皮肤的保养也不输鸣呢!”  
“快放开我啊白痴!你这家伙是婴儿吗?还没脱离口腔期吗!”  
我疯狂地甩动手腕，但这白痴就和真的野生动物没两样有着超乎常人的力气，被拖在地上一整圈我也没能松开他。  
Knights的王唇边沾着自己骑士的鲜血，就像被死死认定了，盖上命定的勋章。  
※  
最终，我们还是没能好好的看完演出。  
我想Knights的大家应该也早就习惯了吧，从始自终，我们的王永远那么恣意妄为，只不过这次，连我也一同栽进去罢了。  
时间还很早，我用简易包扎过的手转着方向盘，看起来副驾上的王也没有想要马上回家的意思，我便把车开向我们经常去的海滩。  
毕业后我仍然回到了原本的事务所，说来惭愧，原先是打定主意要学习成为一名偶像的，因为总总因素和一个白痴的缘故不了了之，但也不是说这三年在梦之咲的时间都虚度掉-这几年的训练让我在不管什么样的伸展台上都能成为最耀眼的，因为我晓得受人注目和让观众开心的方法。  
感谢那些支持着我的广大粉丝，存了一年的钱后我便买下过去学生时期曾举办过活动的，那座海滩边上的小别墅，自此能在海涛声和清凉的空气里醒来真是最惬意不过的生活。  
说是这样说，每天被工作追着跑的我其实也没有太多的时间待在这里，反倒是在家里憋到发慌的月永有时候会撬开窗户擅自闯进来写曲子。  
我受不了每次都要提心掉胆着这家伙会不会哪天摔断了手，只好给他专门多打了副钥匙。于是有时夜深晚归，迎接疲惫的我的变成了这白痴忘乎所以的笑容和有人居住过的狼藉。  
国产丰田在海滨停下后，那家伙几乎是同一时间撞开车门，像匹脱缰野马一路哼着不明的旋律冲出去。  
“喂！”我吓一跳，立刻吼了一声也打开车门，却又担心留在车上睡觉的小约翰会被闷死所以留了条缝：“不要到水里！这时候冻死很麻烦的啊！”  
来不及了，等我气喘吁吁地来到沙滩上时，那纤瘦到随时可能被浪吞噬的身躯已经大腿以下埋在海里。  
“哇哈哈哈！这股寒意真是刺激大脑的良药！把所有的灵感冻结起来！”  
这时候还不到三月，料峭的春寒使得这片小小的沙滩上根本不见其他人影，本来我只打算在海岸上吹吹凉爽的海风，享受一下难得的午后时光……却又在脚心浸入冰冷海水的一刻给这失控的家伙毁掉了。  
这人总是这样，一再的扰乱我万无一失的计划，一再的逼我走在自我崩溃的钢索上。  
好麻烦，真的好麻烦。  
“超级冷的啊！”我用力从肺里发出声音，彷佛这样就能产生热量来温暖身体，赤脚踏在随海水不断流动的沙粒上，我艰难地走到披着薄薄阳光的橘发少年跟前。  
月永总是胡乱扎成一束的头发被风吹得更加紊乱，看到他正低头瞧着埋没自己小腿的水面，我顺着他的目光望过去，发现这笨蛋竟然还穿着我前几天因为看不下去，才帮他刷干净的球鞋。  
“喂喂！”我有些崩溃地又踩了几步溅起大量水花：“你至少把鞋子脱了啊！我没有那么多美国时间给你洗鞋，你给我好好反省一下占据一个人气模特的时间是多么奢侈的事！”  
说罢，我不等他反驳或是抽风逃掉，弯下腰打算强行把那双鞋给脱下，手指尖刚刚触到那刺骨的咸水，我才突然想起自己被咬伤的右手。  
“喂！”只把左手探入水底，示意似地一把圈住他过于瘦削的脚踝：“自己脱。”  
因为很不爽，我用了简短的命令词，抬头却发现这个跟幼儿没两样的家伙低头对上我的视线，逆着光露齿而笑：  
“濑名果然很温柔啊！哈哈！”  
“不是我温柔，是因为你太笨了，到底几岁啊你这……”  
“对不起啊，濑名。”  
听到他这么说着的时候，我狠狠地愣了下。老实说我完全没有料到这个白痴会在这种时候，用这样的嗓音，这样不稳的气息，一把推翻掉我心里拼凑起来的墙。  
“……不要再说这句话了，我讨厌它，”左手握着那白皙的脚踝，用力到掐出红痕，我不能掩饰地颤抖着咬牙：“很讨厌它。”  
月永没有立刻对我的反常举动回话，他也没有因为脚部的疼痛而大呼小叫，大概是这一年来除了睡觉他沉默过最长的时间吧，只是用宛如抽干灵魂的平淡语调阐述：“但是我不知道自己可以对你说什么……”  
“对杏，对小少爷，我可以说谢谢你们找到了我。对鸣，对凛月，我也可以对他们说谢谢，谢谢你们把Knights重新连结了起来。但是对你……”  
“濑名，”动弹不得的月永俯身，湿漉漉的两手包住了我受伤的右手心，轻叹道：“我不晓得，除了对不起，我不知道该对独自一人守护弹尽粮绝的城堡，为了一个不负责任的王牺牲理智的你可以说些什么？”  
我不回话，也不愿意放开他。想起了最后和梦之咲皇帝所下的那一盘象棋，如果下到最后，我赢得了吗？  
我握在手心里的东西，能不崩坏吗？能永远的留在我身旁吗？  
“濑名，你很生气吧？”他抓着我的右手摇晃，海水渗进纱布让皮肤像是被一层层剥落下来的痛：“你可以讨厌，可以凶，可以打我，因为你有这个权利啊，如果对一个庸君都这样温柔的话，赤裸的国王永远都找不回属于自己的衣服啊！”  
这几句残酷的话月永说得很急，混乱的腔调和海浪声全夹杂在一起，当我选择不立即回应时，这些声音便陷入泥淖，将彼此深深地困在过去里头。  
“是啊，”过了几分钟，久到腿在冰冷的海水里开始发颤后我才缓缓地吐出积在肺里的空气：“我很生气，气到想把你吊在家里的阁楼好好揍一顿！”  
“你怎么能一声不吭地消失啊！”我放开他，站直了腰面对这个每每让我失去理智的混蛋，却舍不得甩开被他抓得生疼的手，那股尖锐的疼痛，才能让我意识到这个人是真真正正的活着，好好的，完整的待在我身边，而不用再回到那个不知道目的地，两眼放空失去了道目标日子里。  
“为了一个不负责任的队长，自己一个人收拾那堆烂摊子，被嘲笑，没有了武器只能被对手踩在脚下却也要苟延残喘着，不知道伙伴什么时候也会放弃而离开的恐惧……”我深吸了口气却差点被海的腥味给呛到，而只能抓着这家伙皱巴巴的衣摆，在起伏的浪潮里依靠着那看起来比自己还要没有份量的身躯。  
……真的很害怕啊。  
然而这句话我没有对他说，因为我是一名骑士，即使是曾经被留下的骑士。  
被我环抱住了腰的国王似乎有那么一点惊讶，因为姿势的关系我听着他肚子的回响彷佛都是旋律-  
因为他是天才吧，只要回到熟悉的地方，在我心中就是无懈可击的天才。  
月永突然把我的右手给摊开，用微湿的指尖使了点劲地在我的手心刻字。  
“你是我的主人，我的君上，我的王啊。”  
我任由这白痴动作，只是在大肆发泄之后，像个耍赖的孩子埋在他腹部闷闷地道。  
“濑名～如果国王下位了，不再是王了，你还会是我的骑士吗？”  
那家伙用像是歌唱的语调哼着，我这时候才反应过来手心的刺痛绘成了一张五线谱-也是一首月永写的，我们Knights经常使用的招牌曲目，被原作者稍稍加了点变奏哼唱出来。  
“老国王也不需要武器了吧，只要有一座可以遮风避雨，养老的城堡不就好？”我哼了一声表示耻笑，这别扭的站姿让人腰部酸痛，我于是略带嫌弃地放开他，顺便脱掉湿透的背心：“我会当你的城堡的，蠢货。”把衣服扔回沙滩上时，我看着那方向装作不经意地狠狠承诺道。  
那白痴重获了自由，却又往海的深处踏出几步哈哈大笑着：“我不会失去武器的喔，濑名！我是天才，我会创作出世界上最棒最卖作的曲子！然后赚很多很多，多到可以填平这片海的钱！”他说着不可思议的话语，却又像个笨蛋似地撩着半湿的浏海朝我吼叫：“然后，我一定能买得起你这座城堡！”  
我觉得这家伙很吵，于是只冷冷地注视着那对聚集了神采的眼睛。  
“谢谢你，濑名！”  
那笨蛋笨拙地向我笑着。  
“……我也讨厌这种话。”  
“那濑名，我最喜欢你了喔！”  
这家伙总是能天真地对任何一个人这么说，但我或许能够有一点点私心吧？我能说自己可以辨认出王对自己的骑士有更加特别，专属的语气-  
像是信任，像是真心爱着的旋律。  
“我不喜欢你”，以前的我总是这么回答，然后，他便消失在我的生命里。  
于是这次，我选择了沉默，跟上了这个同时是需要保护的天才又是个伤痕累累的笨蛋的脚步，想尽办法把他拖回岸上去梳洗。  
也许，无声地，能在看得见他的地方苟延残喘着，对我而言仍旧是一种救赎也说不定。


End file.
